


Deserter

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi: Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Lord of the Reids, Team Medi, Tolkien Discord Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: Spearman Gaji makes a realization.





	Deserter

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkienwriters discord prompt: Lost Soldier.
> 
> Part of the Team Medi universe.

It hit the Easterling as he sat on the rocks next to the strange Man with the dark eyes.

It began to bubble from the pit of his stomach, and churned until it could not be contained any further and he had to say it.

 

“I’m a deserter.”

 

The brown-haired man from the Star Fleet looked at him with an expression of utmost guilt and replied, “No, no, Gaji.I’m the one that grabbed you and took you away from your post…”

“But it took me a while to realize it,” Gaji said, ignoring the man from the stars.“I was always going to run.You just made it convenient.”

The two of them were coming upon the northern borders of Ithilien.The Ephel Duath loomed over the forest canopy, where dark clouds adorned the peaks, but came no further.Small fowl provided their meal, which Gaji prepared with some experience. Soon, Lt. Commander Reid would have to deal with those Rangers who patrolled those wilds as well as keeping his charge, former Spearman Gaji, brother of Na-Rhûn Chair Nang, safe.Obtaining a traveling companion wasn’t part of his plan, but planning ahead was more Josh’s forte, while Reid preferred to play by ear. 

As Gaji was beginning to realize.Sure, he had the ancient Red Armor to repel attacks from the fell armies at the Eye’s command, but he didn’t seem to know yet what he needed to do to put it to its best use.

Perhaps they were thrown together for a purpose. 

Gaji got up off his rock and moved toward the small stream that they had set up camp by.He took two handfuls of water and wiped them over his face, eliminating the dark kohl which lined his eyes.His face, tanned from desert life, his hair dark, his eyes, brown but not as dark as Reid’s. 

“I guess I’m a resistance fighter like my brother now,” he said.”“But he can’t protect me here.Not your job either, Star Man.If anything, I’m going to have to get you to the White tower in one piece.”

“Together Gaji,” Reid said, joining him at the stream’s edge. 

 

“And…Call me Adam.”

 


End file.
